1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and more particularly pertains to a new surround sound headphone system for enhancing a wearer's listening experience by providing a surround sound speaker configuration therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headphones is known in the prior art. More specifically, headphones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,840; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,812; U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,206; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,362; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,818 which are incorporated herein by reference to the extent necessary for understanding the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new surround sound headphone system. The inventive device includes a headband for wear on a user's head and a pair of earpieces coupled to the headband. Each of the earpieces has an open inner face which defines a cavity in the respective earpiece. Each earpiece may also have a generally circular shaped fabric covered shield covering the open inner face of the respective earpiece. The inner face of each of the earpieces has a center extent extending into the cavity of the respective earpiece. The center extent has a plurality of side faces each having at least one speaker mounted thereto.
In these respects, the surround sound headphone system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing a wearer's listening experience by providing a surround sound speaker configuration therein.